survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke28356
Luke is a castaway from Survivor: The Amazon ''and ''Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. |Tribe Wins:2 = 5 |Individual Immunities:2 = 1 |Votes Against:2 = 3 |Loyalties:2 = Jaysuhn Albert_FnWesker Joaqxin Phorix |Alliances:2 = How I Met Ur Mother Unnamed Alliance The Three Underdogs Final 3 Alliance Final 2 Alliance CLAP |Currently1 = Runner-Up |Season: = Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains |Placement: = Runner-Up |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 3 |Individual Immunities: = 3 |Votes Against: = 0 |Loyalties: = N/A |Alliances: = N/A |Days Lasted: = 39 }} Biography The Amazon: Luke came hard into this game. On Natal, he quickly formed a bond with Albert and Chuck on Day 1. His game consisted of doing what would get him further in the game. If it meant backstabbing his closest ally, he would do that. He laid low pre-merge, making alliances with just about every person on Luke's tribe. He put himself in a good position to come to the merge. Then the tribe swap happened, and Luke was sent to the Selva tribe with only Jason as a fellow original Natal. Valk invited him to join How I Met Ur Mother, and they all voted together, taking out Rav and Leviora, while Susan quit. When the merge came, Etoille was voted out for being too smart a player. The alliance quickly got overthrown when Joaquin got blindsided by the Natal 2.0 Alliance, leaving Luke on the outs. This is Luke's turning point in the game where he realized he needed to make moves and to control the votes to win. Shortly after that, he found a Hidden Immunity Idol at tribal council which he saved for later. Luke was invited to the Unnamed Alliance which in total had Valk, Luke, Chuck, Albert, and Chris. Luke knew this was his chance to take control of his game, so he went to Jason, in which they formed the ??? alliance which consisted of Arm, Luke, Rozina, Jason, and Phorix. Luke was very sneaky about this and shared info of the Unnamed Alliance to the other alliance like a spy. The alliance blindsided Chuck with an idol in his pocket, shocking many people. Luke chose to get Valk out next because she most likely would not have an idol played for her if someone exposed their plan, making her an easy vote. He also told Chris to vote for Albert to "save" himself and Albert to vote for Chris to "save" himself to make sure they would not have the numbers if someone flipped. In the final seven, Luke wanted to get another threat out, so he targeted Chris. Meanwhile, Albert wanted to get Luke voted off, in which Luke heard about it and got paranoid. In response to this, Luke played his idol at tribal, though he only got two votes and Chris went home. In the final six, Luke decided to target Rozina to break the tight bond between him and Arm, and the plan went ahead without a problem. In the final five, Luke knew his best shots at winning were going with Albert to the final two. Luke did the safe vote of voting for Arm in which they were able to get the majority easily for that vote. In the final four, Luke trusted Jason, but since Phorix won immunity, he would have to vote either Albert or Jason. Jason trusted Luke too much and made the fatal mistake of voting Albert, when he could've created a 2-2 tie with Luke and Jason to force a tiebreaker, thus Jason was sent home by a 2-1-1 vote. After Albert won the final immunity challenge, Luke convinced Albert that he would have the best shot against Luke to win the season. He and Albert voted Phorix out and both of them made it to the final two. During the finale, Albert was criticized by the jury for causing too much chaos, and didn't make many logical moves to impress them, while for Luke, they loved a few of his big moves, but the people he backstabbed felt hurt because they trusted Luke. In the end, Luke won the title of Sole Survivor in a 6-3 vote. Though he was a flip flopper, Luke made big changes to the game, and played smart after the final seven. It was a victory well earned. Heroes vs. Villains: Trivia * Luke is the second player to make it to the Final Tribal Council twice, after Nicko. Category:S5 Cast Category:Winners Category:1st Place Category:S8 Cast Category:Returnees Category:Runner-Ups Category:2nd Place